Clamps are used for numerous reasons. In some instances, a clamp is used to hold a work piece in place to be worked on. In other instances, a clamp is used to provide a base to mount an item to a surface.
In the case of a table clamp, the clamp can be used as a base for mounting an item on the table. For example, the clamp is fastened to the table; the clamp is adapted to connect to an arm; and an item can be suspended from the arm which is connected to the clamp. Examples of items attached to tables in this manner are task lamps, computer monitors, and various trays for holding items such as office supplies and telephones.
A clamp used for such a purpose is typically designed to accommodate tables of varying thicknesses. Such clamps are often C-clamps which include a screw that can be used to adjust the distance between the opposing clamping surfaces of the C-clamp so the clamp may be tightened against the table and thus held in place. The range of thicknesses of tables to which such a C-clamp can attach is limited by the size of the C-clamp and the length of travel of the screw in the C-clamp. To accommodate a greater range of table thicknesses, typically the size of the C-clamp and the length of the screw needs to be increased.